Sleep Overs
by EmbertheAngel
Summary: Basically a collection of drabbles for my OTP of the Avengers fandom. Thoki! Future chapters have mature themes, but the first few are a bit K-T. I am just staying safe. Red if you enjoy Yaoi and this pairing. Don't if you are not interested.
1. Chapter 1-May I Sleep with You?

_Hello~! EmbertheAngel coming with a collection of drabbles for the Avengers Fandom! I love Thoki and other parings, but this will likey just be Thor and Loki. I hope you enjoy these! The first two are dealing with them as children. As they get older, it may get more steamy. (That's the reason for the M raiting) _

_Disclaimer: NOT MY CHARACTERS. They belong to Marvel...*sniff* _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A young boy is walking in the hall way of his house that he shares with three others. They look different than his appearance. The young boy notices the looks he receives stares from others. He hugs his stuffed animal horse that he has called Seliphnr and continues his walk to his brother's room. He cracks the door open slowly and cringes at the creak that is heard. He slips in easily and closes the door gently. He tip toes to the bed and looks upon his brothers visage.

The young boy pouts and taps his arm, whispering his name. "T'or…T'or?"

The other young man mumbles something and rolls over looking up at his sibling's face and sets a pout of his own. He rubs his eyes and then sit up a bit. "What is wrong Loki? Did you have another bad dream?"

Loki hugs his stuffed animal tighter and nods then changing to shaking his head. He looks up and nods again and bites his bottom lip. He then tugs on the covers and looks at him. Thor scoots over and holds up the blanket so that Loki can climb in. He smiles as Loki snuggles closer to him and mumbles something to his horse.

"You see Seliph? T'or will protect us from those mean people. Thank you T'or." Loki whispered and hid his face behind his horse.

"You are always welcome. I will always continue to protect you not matter what happens." Thor hugs him and then kisses the top of his head. Without him knowing, that makes Loki's blush darken. "Have sweet dreams brother."

Loki nods and cuddles with his horse closer to him. He lets out a yawn and then blinks tiredly. Thor hears this and also lets out a yawn. He then looks down at Loki and sees he is lightly snoring and smiles a bit. He then strokes Loki's hair and feels himself drifting off to sleep; promising his brother to always protect him.

* * *

_Yes this one is short, but sweet and simple huh? ^^ _

_Please Review! It would be cool to hear your opinion and stuff. Just...no flames. ^^ ; _


	2. Chapter 2-From Worse to Better

_A number two already? Well...it was already typed up...^^; Enjoy! _

_I do not OWN! Marvel does. _

* * *

Loki is crying after school. He does not sob or wail like he would wish too, but he is crying silently as he sniffles and looks at his ripped drawing that was supposed to be a gift for Thor. Some kids in his class decided to unleash their jealousy upon his gift and now it was ruined. Loki sniffled again and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He pouted as he waited for Thor to come and meet him so that they could go home together.

Loki does not hear Thor approach him as he stares at the picture in his hands. He also does not notice when Thor leans over his shoulder a little and looks at it. He does notice when Thor puts a hand on his shoulder and turns him around after hearing him sniffle. Thor is looking at Loki's surprised face and the ripped picture with a frown on his own face.

"Brother…why are you crying? Someone has hurt you?"

"N-No T'or…I-I…t-they ruined it…m-my picture." Loki stuttered with fresh tears falling from his eyes. Thor looked at the paper in his hands and gently retrieved them from Loki's hands. He examined the ruined picture and sighed, looking at Loki and then pulling him into a hug.

"Loki it will be all right. Do not cry…you can always make another one."

"But brother…the picture was for you…" Loki whimpered then wiped at his eyes furiously. Thor's eyes widened a bit at the mention of his brother making a picture for him. He was more surprised over the fact that other students from Loki's class would do such a thing. He sighed and hugged Loki as Loki hiccuped and continued to sniffle.

"Loki…Do not cry. I love it brother. I am happy that you have made me a gift. We can ask mother to fix it when we get home. Then you will not have to cry." Thor said lifting Loki's chin up and running his fingers through his hair. Loki bit his bottom lip and looked away from Thor. Thor shook his head and moved to get into his line of sight.

"Brother it will be okay. So do not cry anymore okay? I do not like tears on you. They make me worry. Mother and father would worry also."

"T-T'or…I did not mean to worry you. I-I do not wish to worry mother nor father either. I am sorry T'or." Loki said, wiping his eyes for the last time and tried to smile for his brother. It was not real nor did the tears stop. Loki whimpered and Thor just nodded.

"Do not apologize. You are not at fault. Let us go home and let mother fix it. Okay Loki?"

Loki nodded and took his brothers hand. They both walked to the bus and hurried home. Loki did stop crying and Thor continued to hold his hand until they reached home.

~/~

Frigga smiled as she saw her sons walk from the bus into the driveway from the kitchen window. She frowned when the two walked in the house and saw Loki with red-rimmed eyes. "Loki…is everything all right? Thor, what happened? Are you hurt my love?"

"No mother. Some kids in Loki's class ruined his picture." Thor replied for Loki since said boy was looking at his shoes and biting his lip to keep the tears at bay. Frigga cooed and picked him up, sitting him on her hip and raising his chin up so she could get a good look at him.

"My darling, do not be sad. I'm sure we can fix this solution, yes?" She said, patting his hair down and setting him in a chair. She received the picture from Thor and smiled, nodding and going to get tape and sitting down herself. She then taped back the ripped paper careful and held it up to look at it. Loki blinked with awe in his expression as Thor grinned and hugged her.

"Mother I knew you could fix it! See Loki, Mother did it. Are you happy now?"

"T-Thank you mother. I-I am happy!" Loki said, smiling and hugging his mother. Frigga smiled at him then kissed his forehead. He then held out his hands to receive the picture. After his mother gave it to him, he went over to Thor and held it out to him.

"Here T'or…" Loki said smiling and looking away with a tiny blush. Thor looked at the picture and smiled. The picture showed Thor and Loki holding hands; with a little heart was between them. The words 'I love my big brother' in quotation marks. Thor then pulled him into and hugs him while patting his back. Loki blushed more and hugged him back almost snuggling him. He was glad that at least his bother loved the picture and his day may have just gotten brighter with it.

* * *

_A little longer and it flowed well I guess. _

_I know this has nothing to do with sleep...but it was cute. Hope you enjoyed! _

_Drop a Review!_


End file.
